


American Style

by Dianascanary



Series: A USWNT Universe [7]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cinderella Elements, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, Romance, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Dianascanary
Summary: Safiya Harrison was fine with being a stripper for rest of her life if that's what it came down to. Her dreams of being a professional soccer player had been dashed years prior. It's not until she meets Christen Press one night while performing, that everything changes.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Christen Press/Original Female Character(s), Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo, Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan
Series: A USWNT Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449586
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the thing. This isn't ABO like I said it would be. But it is a soulmate au if you squint and has a modern cinderella spin to it. I just didn't think that ABO fit the concept the more I started to developed it. But it's still solely about Christen, hope this doesn't upset anyone too bad.
> 
> The American Style playlist:
> 
> https://tinyurl.com/y9kcfj9c

_I just wanna watch you when you take it off. Take off all your clothes and watch you take them off. ___

__Finding yourself in a southern Californian strip club is never a question of how. Or why. It's a question of when._ _

__When did you let your best friends take unchecked control of your life?_ _

__Ashlyn and Megan had dragged Christen into this admittedly high end strip club with large smiles on their faces._ _

__You'd think it would be too cliche for a Bachelorette party activity, but that's what Megan wanted, so that's what Megan gets._ _

__Something Christen is starting to realize is a horrible mentality to have as a friend group._ _

__"Coach is going to kill us." Christen huffed out as the bouncer let them in without even a second glance._ _

__"Hope doesn't have to know about this." Ashlyn insisted. She seemed to know that Hope would indeed kill them if she found out too. And that's exactly why this was staying between the three of them._ _

__"I should have stayed with Sue's group." Ali had dibs on Sue first, and Christen wasn't going to torture Alyssa with the prospect of having to sit through whatever it was they were about to sit through. Alyssa would probably never talk to any of them ever again._ _

__"Then it would have only been Ash and I." Megan pouted, she was eyeing the bar a few feet ahead, but still somehow managed to look genuinely bereft._ _

__"Exactly. Look, I love you, and I'm glad you and Sue found each other and are getting married, but I really do not want to be here." Christen said about as nicely as she possibly could. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but she could think of at least thirty other places she would rather be._ _

__Megan finally turned away from the bar. The sensual music pumped through the building like blood in a vein, and as it flowed it seemed to energize Megan tenfold._ _

__"One lap dance and then you're allowed to leave. I know the owner of this place so I'll get you the very best. Only quality around these parts."_ _

__"I'm sorry did you just say you know the owner of a strip club."_ _

__"Not just the owner of any old strip club, Chris. The owner of this strip club." Megan smiled, proud of herself for her connections. Winning the 2019 WWC really helped with her network._ _

__"Yeah, cause that makes it better."_ _

__Megan ignored Christen's grumbled repsonse more or less. She grabbed both of her companion's arms and dragged them over to the bar._ _

__"Two buttery nipples please." Megan directed at the bartender. He nodded with an amused smile. Christen's eyes widened, "Megan!"_ _

__Megan only shrugged, then hustled off in search of her strip club owner friend._ _

__"What did I get myself into?" Ashlyn patted her on the back comfortingly._ _

__"Chin up, Chris. It will be over before you know it. The quicker we get her plastered the quicker we can leave."_ _

__Ashlyn had a point._ _

__☆☆☆☆_ _

__Christen frowned at the pale hand that all but shoved her into this dark room._ _

__It isn't dark enough for her not to notice that she isn't alone. But is dark enough to make her mildly uncomfortable. What good could happen in a dark strip club back room?_ _

__She decided to sit down on the surprisingly clean red leather sofa in the room. The rest of the decor is also red. Materials and fabric varying in texture._ _

__Even the, admittedly, beautiful woman standing in the corner is wearing a short red, crushed velvet dress. It's so tight, Christen wouldn't be surprised if it was painted on by picasso himself._ _

__The woman barely acknowledged Christen's presence. She leaned against the wall. One shoulder holding her off of it. Her heels steadily tapped against the soft carpet, keeping time._ _

__In here, Christen couldn't hear any music, and she'd be hard pressed to ask for any._ _

__"Um, hello?" Christen spoke slowly, her nervousness slowly morphed into curiosity as she observed the woman further._ _

__The woman looked up slowly, from where she had been playing with her nails._ _

__Her slow smile just about knocked any of the remaining breath out of Christen's body._ _

__Her plump, almost naughtily red lips framed her near perfect teeth. Her dark brown eyes shimmered with so much mischief and defiance that Christen wondered just what could the other woman be possibly thinking._ _

__"Hi." Her teeth finally gave way to communication. The sound of said communication shooting straight to Christen's core. She's embarrassed at how quickly she was sucked into this, sucked into her._ _

__The woman pushed herself up from the wall. Christen noticed that this woman does not walk, she doesn't even strut, no, this woman prowls._ _

__Her legs that seem to travel underneath her dress forever come to a stop underneath the only source of white light in the room. It encompasses her like a spotlight, and there is no doubt in Christen's mind that it was meant to do just that._ _

__Christen's eyes travel up the woman slowly. If only to pace herself. She doesn't think she could ever be able to handle all of this woman at once without spontaneously combusting._ _

__The fluorescent light bounced off of the woman's beautiful, dark skin like sunrays hitting a lake. The woman somehow sparkled._ _

__Christen has never felt gayer in her entire life._ _

__Her pulse began to race as the woman slowly approached her._ _

__Right before Christen starts to hyperventilate, the woman sits delicately on her lap. Her legs on either side of Christen._ _

__Christen doesn't touch her apart from her own thighs, and by the resulting smile on the woman's face, she doesn't think she's supposed to._ _

__"My name's Royalty. What's yours?"_ _

__"Christen." She choked out._ _

__If the woman recognizes her, she doesn't show it. This far into her career, Christen is a bit surprised about that._ _

__"Well Christen, do you believe in soulmates?" Royalty's smile has a slight tinge of mischief lacing through it._ _

__Christen raises an eyebrow, "Um, yeah. I don't think about it often, but yes, I do, I guess."_ _

__Royalty huffed out a laugh and smiles. It's obvious she didn't expect for Christen to give her an actual answer, "Good."_ _

__As if on cue, a song that the athlete barely recognized starts up out of nowhere. Like this was all some perfectly timed act. And in a way, Christen supposed, it was._ _

___I can taste it on your mouth. And I can't leave it. You're a freak like me. Can't you see? ____ _

____Royalty obviously pulls no punches. She's a professional and she has a job to do. So, she does it. And she does it so well, Christen might just spontaneously combust depsite all of her efforts not to._ _ _ _

____Royalty rid herself of the crushed velvet dress. Revealing the matching set of lingerie underneath. Her movements never stray far from the rhythm of the song. Christen's heartbeat has sinced up with it too._ _ _ _

____Christen isn't sure how the next part happens. All she's really aware of is the endless black holes that are Royalty's eyes and the heat of Royalty's body sinking into Christen's skin._ _ _ _

____"I normally don't get this close to anybody until at least the third date." It's a joke. Christen is not sure why she told it._ _ _ _

____It's not much of a reward but Royalty's mouth does quirk up in amusement. Her lips graze against Christen's neck ever so slightly and Christen swallowed dryly in response._ _ _ _

____"Me neither."_ _ _ _

____Christen's not sure if that was a joke._ _ _ _

____Royalty seemed to like it that way._ _ _ _

____There's silence, save for Christen's heavy intakes of breath and the soft R &B music in the background._ _ _ _

____"Maybe you should tell me about yourself then. So at least we're not complete strangers." Royalty faltered for a second. Christen can feel the woman's heartbeat start to race, they're that close._ _ _ _

____She recovered quickly, however. Her hands find Christen's and place them on her bare waist. Goosebumps pop up all over her body, and Christen's hand trace all over them._ _ _ _

____Royalty swallowed, there were few things she could say. Mostly out of company policy, but also just a smidge of self-preservation. So, she chooses something she assumes won't really trace back to her._ _ _ _

____"This wasn't my first choice of career. I want to be a professional soccer player." Royalty isn't sure why she's sharing so much with this customer she barely knows and is currently grinding her ass against, but it feels right. The talking. And the grinding._ _ _ _

____"Then why don't you. I'm sure you'd be great at it." Christen tries to disguise her moan with a breathy chuckle._ _ _ _

____Royalty leans her head back into the crook of Christen's neck, "Surely, you of all people, can't think it's that easy." She purred into her ear._ _ _ _

____It takes all of Christen's resolve not to shiver._ _ _ _

____It also becomes obvious that Royalty knows exactly who she is. Christen isn't sure if that spells danger, or just increased the dancer's intrigue._ _ _ _

____Royalty stood up slowly, turning back around to where she was facing Christen. Immediately, Christen's hands find their way back to the woman's waist._ _ _ _

____Royalty is a lot closer, if that was even possible, now. The song has since changed to something else Christen doesn't recognize, it throws Christen off a bit, but Royalty embraces the change._ _ _ _

____She reached behind herself. Her hands move in a way that Christen isn't privy to, but the result is evident, as the red bralette that had been haphazardly doing its job, falls inbetween them._ _ _ _

____Christen stared at it with wide eyes. Was Royalty supposed to get this naked? Or was this just a them thing?_ _ _ _

____"Oops." Royalty said as an afterthought. That didn't clear anything up for Christen._ _ _ _

____Royalty grabbed the offending peice of cloth, her hands running up Christen's hips._ _ _ _

____She's doing her best not to look directly at Royalty's breasts, if only out of respect for the other woman._ _ _ _

____Royalty chuckled lightly, "I don't think I've ever done this for someone as nervous as you. It's cute."_ _ _ _

____Maybe Christen was nervous when this started, but not anymore. Whatever she's experiencing now is completely different._ _ _ _

____"Was that a compliment?"_ _ _ _

____"If you want it to be?"_ _ _ _

____Christen has never wanted something to be as bad as she wants that to be._ _ _ _

____"You're not so bad yourself."_ _ _ _

____Christen isn't sure what's come over her. She's not sure about much of anything at the moment._ _ _ _

____There are some things she's sure of though._ _ _ _

____She wants to kiss Royalty very badly._ _ _ _

____And she most definitely does believe in soulmates._ _ _ _

____Christen's got to be dreaming, because Royalty looks like she's sure of those things too._ _ _ _

____Christen glanced at the ruby red lips centimeters away from hers. Royalty leans in that much closer._ _ _ _

____The door to the room burts open suddenly. Christen moved to cover Royalty's bare assests absentmindedly. Royalty doesn't seem to really care if she's seen naked or not. And Christen supposed that makes sense._ _ _ _

____"Come on. We gotta go. One of those little rats tattletaled. Coach found out. I like to imagine she's running here on foot from the hotel, so she'll probably be here soon." Pinoe doesn't take much care in privacy. The door is wide open and Ashlyn is standing behind her with a terrified expression. She keeps looking behind her like Hope is going to be standing over her shoulder._ _ _ _

____Christen sighed heavily. This would happen to her right when things were getting interesting._ _ _ _

____She looks to Royalty, whom slides off her lap gracefully. She calmly walked to the otherside of the room where, apparently, a robe was hanging. She wrapped it loosely around herself._ _ _ _

____"It was nice to meet you, Christen." And with that, she elegantly left the room._ _ _ _

____"Wait! What's your name!? Your real name." Christen shouted a bit breathlessly._ _ _ _

____Royalty only turned her head, a smirk playing across her lips._ _ _ _

____Christen huffed out a long sigh. Megan and Ashlyn having to practically push her out of the room, and then out of the building._ _ _ _

____The walk back to the hotel is silent for about twelve seconds._ _ _ _

____"Where you about to fuck that stripper? 'Cause it looked like you were about to fuck that stripper." Megan asked with a surprisingly serious expression. Ashlyn nodded along behind her, just as serious._ _ _ _

____"If you hadn't come in, I think I might have." There's a tinge of worry to the words that Megan promptly ignored._ _ _ _

____"Awe, does Chris have a girlfriend?" Megan teased, Ashlyn didn't join in on the jibing. Instead, she kept a close eye on the forward._ _ _ _

____"I didn't even get her name." Christen mumbled mostly to her self. She pushed her hands into her pockets, frowning when she came into contact with a peice of cloth. She examined it and blanched, stuffing it back into her pocket before anyone else saw._ _ _ _

____What was she supposed to do with a stripper's bra?_ _ _ _


	2. Vegas Lights

_The lies and affectations. Sensation. We're winning 'til the curtain's coming down. ___

__"You'll never believe who I met at work last night?" Safiya threw her rather expensive purse down onto the sofa next to her roommates._ _

__She kicked off her shoes near the front door then threw herself across said roommates lap's. One of them let out a grunt, but otherwise didn't say anything._ _

__"Christen Press, Megan Rapinoe, and Ashlyn Harris?" Kelley answered easily. She yanked her arms from underneath Safiya's thighs._ _

__"How'd you know?" Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She normally didn't tell either of her roommates about her clientele out of respect for their privacy. There's no way that Kelley could have just gotten that on the first try._ _

__"It's all over twitter." Alex, her other roommate, handed her phone to the woman laying across her lap._ _

__This was their routine, Safiya would get home, normally around 5:00 a.m., maybe pick up breakfast for the three of them, then get back to the apartment, and hangout until Alex and Kelley left for the day._ _

__Alex had been right, there were a few paparazzi photos of the three of them entering the building, none seemed to depict them leaving, however._ _

__"Ugh, Jeremy's going to be in so much trouble. Normally, he does a way better job of keeping those vultures away." Safiya handed Alex her phone back with a tired sigh._ _

__"So, whose mind did Royalty blow into a million horny peices?" Kelley asked with a smirk encompassing the whole of her face. She even muted the television none of them were watching for extra assurance._ _

__"I wouldn't say I blew her mind, but I gave Christen Press a lap dance because it's my job." Safiya made sure to point those last words at Kelley. For some reason, Kelley's been in perpetual matchmaker mode since they met, and that was when they were 14._ _

__"If you didn't blow her mind, where's your bra?" Alex asked with a suspicious raise to her eyebrow._ _

__Safiya scoffed loudly, "How did you even notice that?!"_ _

__"I notice everything."_ _

__"Fine! I may have stuffed it in her pocket as a parting gift." Safiya crossed her arms over her chest protectively, a small pout forming on her now plain lips._ _

__"Oh my God! You did blow her mind!" Kelley shouted, an accusing finger pointed in Safiya's direction._ _

__"You're into her." Alex's revelation is way softer in execution, but just as accusatory and astonished._ _

__"Why? Just because I stuffed my bra in her pants pocket?"_ _

__"No. Because you took off your bra in the first place." Alex answered smoothly. Kelley nodded along slowly. They all knew the implications but know one seemed keen to elaborate._ _

__Safiya rolled her eyes and huffed, "Fine. You win again. I might be a tiny bit into her, but it doesn't matter."_ _

__"And why doesn't it matter?"_ _

__"Hello, Alex Morgan. My name's Safiya Harrison. Would you like a copy of my business card? Yes, I know it says Royalty, but don't worry, that's my stage name. I'm a stripper. Nice to meet you."_ _

__"No. You're an exotic dancer. Say it with me. 'Exotic dancer'." Kelley spoke slowly. Safiya promptly ignored her._ _

__"That's only a problem because you're making it a problem." Alex said softly._ _

__Safiya shook her head, "She was so sweet and nervous. She seemed to be genuinely interested in me. Not Royalty. In me. But she doesn't even know my actual name. I'm never going to see her again. I'm fine with that." She shrugged harshly._ _

__"Why do you insist on lying to your best friends?"_ _

__Safiya doesn't answer Kelley's question._ _

__"And she does know your name."_ _

__"What?" Safiya sat up, her eyes zeroing in on Alex. Alex winced at the elbows digging into her thigh._ _

__"I sew your name into all of your lingerie so those bitches you work with can't steal it. So, assuming she's smart enough to look at the tag, she knows your name." Alex's face suggested she thought this was completely normal._ _

__"You sewed my name into my bras and panties? She's going to think I'm a narcissist. Good going, Alexandra." Safiya plopped back down, this time groaning into her hands._ _

__"That's our Janice. Always looking out for her besties!" Kelley patted Alex's shoulder placatingly._ _

__"Now, you can wait for her to find you and then you can fuck into the sunset or whatever."_ _

__"Or just finish what you started back at the club. Or did you already finish?" Kelley giggled at her own joke. Alex didn't giggle, but she did want to know the answer._ _

__"Doesn't talking about your teammate like this make you uncomfortable?" Safiya asked pointedly._ _

__Kelley rolled her eyes, "Teammate would imply that we get called up soon."_ _

__An odd look passed over Safiya's face. Alex eyed her best friend with a sympathetic frown, "You could get called up too if you would train with us. So people can see you. You're still good. Still faster than Kelley."_ _

__"Hey!"_ _

__Safiya only shook her head. It was just too late for her._ _

__☆☆☆☆_ _

__Christen had been trying to fight off this headache since she had woken up that morning._ _

__She had tried fighting it off during breakfast, during their morning meeting where Hope yelled at them, (Well, Hope had mainly yelled at Pinoe, and she seemed more mad that they had gotten caught than anything else. It was safe to say that Alyssa was still Hope's favorite), during training, and now when she's alone, save for her snoozing roommate._ _

__Her memories from the previous night hadn't helped soothe the throbbing in her temples. In fact, they had did the opposite, and not just to her head. To her entire body._ _

__Royalty did things to her entire body. They had spent maybe a total of 15 minutes together, and yet that had been enough time for Christen to memorize every last one of the woman's dips and bumps and ridges._ _

__Really, it's no wonder that Christen still has a hangover, because thinking about Royalty makes her feel a bit drunk._ _

__It's something she's got to get over quickly. They're going to leave after their game the next day, and there's going to be little to no room for insignificant crushes on women she doesn't know._ _

__And yet, Christen still feels like she's got unfinished business. Christen still feels like she's got to find this woman and at the very least talk, with all of their clothing on, over a cup of coffee._ _

__She sat on the edge of the hotel bed soflty. Her suitcase, placed haphazardly in the corner, stared back at her._ _

__Christen reached over to it. Her hand finding its way into one of the small pockets on the side. She yanked out the peice of fiery red lace. A glance over her shoulder tells her Emily is still asleep._ _

__Maybe she's holding it differently then she had last night. Maybe it's fate. Who actually knows. Whatever it is pulls the tag of the garment free from its confines._ _

__Property of Safiya "Royalty" Harrison._ _

__So, that's what she was supposed to do with a stripper's bra._ _


	3. Into It

_The weather's only sunny when I'm under it. I haven't really changed, yeah, I'm just confident. ___

__Christen wouldn't call herself a detective. She would hesitate to even call herself anything close. But she's got a name from a bra that doesn't belong to her, and a laptop that does, but will definitely die any minute. So, she'll detect to the best of her ability._ _

__"What are you doing?" Tobin had asked her this exact question with the exact same tone of voice for probably the fifth time within the last 45 minutes. And sure, Christen hadn't answered, but she had thought that the hint would have been gotten by now._ _

__"You're ignoring me. Did I do something wrong?"_ _

__And just like that Christen felt bad._ _

__She set the laptop on the bed in the space to the left of her. Tobin was in the hotel bed to the right of Christen and wouldn't be able to see the screen from its position._ _

__"No, Tobs. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just doing some research and got caught up. Sorry for ignoring you." And she meant it. She was sorry for ignoring Tobin, but next time she's going to the lobby or something, where no one will bother her._ _

__"Ok. Cool." Tobin's chill demeanor set right back into its normal place._ _

__Christen grabbed the laptop back up and sat it back on her lap. Tobin had been successfully deterred and the lobby idea would be a waste of time now. She was on the cusp of something, she could feel it._ _

__She resumed her search._ _

__So, apparently, Safiya Harrison isn't as unique a name as she thought it would be._ _

__There was a lot of wading through instagram model profiles and random facebook links to things she would never need to inform herself of._ _

__That is until she comes across several articles highlighting the governor of California. That of who Christen is just now realizing has the same last name as Safiya._ _

__She clicks on the first article titled 'Christopher Harrison: The Man Behind The Hollywood Sign'. Her doing so is pure impulse and adrenaline. Christen isn't even sure if she's controlling her own limbs anymore._ _

__The article is by The Washington Post, so she's sure she can trust it enough. The very first thing that pops up on the website after the arbitrary 'SIGN UP FOR OUR NEWSLETTER' assault is a photograph._ _

__A photograph of a familiar looking man and his familiar looking family._ _

__The man, dark in complexion, stands with his left arm around his wife. His grey-blue suit glimmering in the California sun. His hair is cropped close to his head and his face...Well, his face looks exactly like the person's face standing inbetween him and his wife. The person's face is so familiar, so recognizable that Christen has to swallow down her visceral reaction as to not disturb Tobin._ _

__The person's face is Safiya's face, and Safiya's face is Royalty's face, which means the governor's daughter is a stripper. And how's that for some plot._ _

___'Pictured above, from left to right, New Californian Governor Christopher Harrison, 47, his daughter Safiya Harrison, 21, and his wife Michelle Harrison, 42.'_ _ _

____  
Christen took a deep breath. What had started out as a game of six degrees from Kevin Bacon, had quickly turned into reality. Christen's reality. More importantly, Safiya's reality._ _ _ _

____Christen must have been staring at her laptop unmoving and wide-eyed for too long because Tobin speaks up again._ _ _ _

____"Everything okay?"_ _ _ _

____"No."_ _ _ _

____Christen doesn't elaborate and Tobin doesn't ask her to._ _ _ _

____It took longer than she thought it would to find Safiya specifically, and fuck is that creepy, but she can't help but feel like she's supposed to. Something other than her own wisdom is driving her._ _ _ _

____☆☆☆☆_ _ _ _

____Safiya checked her person once more. She was known to forget her keys on occasion, so she made sure to pat herself down more than once before leaving the apartment. Especially when Kelley and Alex weren't there like they weren't now._ _ _ _

____She tucked her soccer ball under her arm and wrapped the laces of her cleats over her shoulder._ _ _ _

____She reached for the front door and opened it._ _ _ _

____"Christen?"_ _ _ _

____Christen's fist was raised like she was about to knock, or punch someone in the face with terrible form. She had jumped a bit when Safiya opened the door. Safiya only raised an eyebrow. It took a lot for someone to startle her._ _ _ _

____"Uh yeah?" Christen slowly lowered her hand to her side._ _ _ _

____"Normally, I don't let anyone see me without makeup until the third date."_ _ _ _

____Christen's shoulders slumped a bit, "Neither do I."_ _ _ _

____Safiya smirked lightly, a stray hair springing free from her ponytail and landing in her face as she tilted her head down slightly._ _ _ _

____Christen can't help herself and rushed out, "You're beautiful."_ _ _ _

____Safiya would hate to admit that she was caught off gaurd, though, the barely visible tint to her cheeks said otherwise. It's surprisingly not a compliment she heard very often._ _ _ _

____'Sexy'? Sure. 'Hot'? Even more so. But none as sincere as Christen's 'You're beautiful.'_ _ _ _

____"Do you want to come in?" She could imagine just how uncomfortable it might be for Christen to stand in the hallway of her apartment building where just anyone could hear them._ _ _ _

____Christen shook her head. Safiya looked like she was about to leave and Christen didn't want to interrupt any plans she has already made, "Uh, no. I don't want to mess up your plans." She gestured with her hand to Safiya's outfit that she was having trouble not raking her eyes up and down._ _ _ _

____Seriously, how could she even move freely in yoga pants that tight?_ _ _ _

____"It's really not a problem." Christen just shook her head again._ _ _ _

____"Aren't you wondering how I found you?" Christen asked with a wince. Almost as if she was afraid to remind Safiya how damn near weird this entire situation was._ _ _ _

____"Not particularly." Safiya would like to spare herself the details of how easy it is to probably find her address. Somehow, she doesn't think she'd sleep well with that information._ _ _ _

____And yes, she realized that this situation was weird, but it's different. It's different because it's Christen. With Christen it isn't creepy or weird or any other negatively connotated word. In actuality, it's sort of endearing. Christen Press found her interesting enough to pursue. At this point, Safiya just hoped she wouldn't be disappointed with the real her._ _ _ _

____"Are you sure you don't want to come in?"_ _ _ _

____Christen observed the look in Safiya's eye. She's sure Safiya would have her believe that she and Royalty were nothing alike, that Royalty was just a persona. But Christen thinks the contrary._ _ _ _

____Royalty and Safiya were one and the same._ _ _ _

____There's no way one person can fake that much sensuality and want with one single glance._ _ _ _

____"And do what exactly?"_ _ _ _

____Safiya smirked once again, she turned her head into her empty apartment, then slowly turned back to Christen, "I'll leave that up to you."_ _ _ _


End file.
